


Quickies vol.1

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Balls, Borderline priapism, Domestic Castiel, F/M, Nothing but smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Panty Sniffing, Quickie, Still adorable because Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lilah is at work and Castiel pops in, in desperate need of her help.





	Quickies vol.1

Lilah was digging through endless inventory boxes in the supply closet of the coffee shop she worked at part time, looking for stir sticks. She kept telling her boss he needed to organize this stuff. She even offered to do it for him, but he didn't want to have to pay her for it. So instead he payed her for the hours and hours each week she wasted looking for supplies.

She was getting frustrated and was so close to grabbing some money from petty cash and hopping next door to the grocery store to buy some stir sticks, when a sound like wind through fabric made her jump and spin around.

The supply closet was suddenly half filled with her angel boyfriend, Castiel.

"Cas! You startled me!" She worked on catching her breath.

"I apologize, Lilah. I am in need of your assistance." She looked at him curiously. She vaguely knew he fought crime or something whenever he was away from her, but he had never asked for her help with a case or anything before.

"Sure. Whatever you need."

He nodded. "My vessel is in trouble."

"Well... I can call the hospital."

"Please don't. I need YOUR assistance."

He opened his coat and her mouth dropped open as she realized his pants were sporting a huge tent. Like a ten person deluxe tent. She gasped and looked back at his face. "Oh, Cas... Baby, how long has it been like that?"

"Three hours."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Three hours! What happened? Did you take some medication or something?"

"It was... laundry." He seemed a little ashamed.

"...Laundry..." She turned that word over and over in her head and for the life of her Lilah could not see the connection between laundry and... and this.

Castiel sighed. "I know you have been under a great deal of stress, with working and preparing for finals. I decided to surprise you by doing some domestic tasks you have previously expressed distaste for. I was gathering your laundry and..." He blushed and groaned in pain at the same time, the thought of whatever happened seeming to make the agony in his pants worse.

Lilah dropped to her knees. "Keep talking." She began to unfasten his pants.

"I picked up a pair of your underwear. For some reason my vessel had an urge and I allowed it... I... inhaled your scent..." He groaned again as her hand wrapped around his swollen, purple cock and withdrew it from his pants.

She started licking the head like a lollipop while stroking the shaft. "Why didn't you take care of it yourself?"

He braced his arms on the wall of the closet and found he had to focus intently on forming coherent sentences. "I considered it, but I was unsure how you felt about that. I do not wish to betray you."

She swallowed his length a few times, licking the underside and swirling her tongue around the tip. "I guess..." She sucked him halfway and let him go with a pop. "I assumed you were doing it all along." Licking the slit and stroking his length with her hand. "Most men do. Heck, most women do too." Sucking him deeply, then pulling out just enough to talk around the tip. "...I do it."

She forgot about their conversation and began going down on him with gusto and renewed concentration. She very gently stroked his sore balls, and took him deep in her throat again and again. He closed his eyes tightly as the pain began to transform into sweet agony. One of his hands left the wall and tightly gripped her pony tail. He moaned and growled his pleasure.

She moaned around him, feeling a heady rush, reducing this powerful creature to whimpers with only her hands and mouth. She swallowed the head once more, tightened her grip on his balls just a little, and swung her chocolate brown eyes up to meet his impossibly blue ones.

The intense sensations plus the look in her eyes while she sucked him were all enough to send him spiraling. He came hard into her throat and she swallowed him again and again, sucking and squeezing very softly until she was sure he was wrung dry.

He released her hair and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Lilah..." She carefully tucked him in and zipped him up, standing to face him and giving him the sweetest kiss.

"You're very welcome. Don't let it get this far again, please. You could have damaged your vessel. I would have been so sad..." She pouted innocently and cupped him through his pants.

He hissed and bent to nibble her neck, just below her earlobe. He knew this drove her crazy. "Cas!" She stifled a squeal of a giggle and released his groin. He buried his head in her neck. "Thank you for trying to do my laundry, baby."

"Oh, it's all done. Well... Most of it." He gave her a naughty smile and removed the offending pair of panties from his coat pocket. They were still dirty. Before she could react he winked at her, and vanished, leaving her with a faint sound of wind through fabric and his taste still coating her tongue.


End file.
